1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a recording medium conveyance apparatus, an image forming apparatus and a recording medium conveyance method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In apparatuses such as image forming apparatuses in which a recording medium is used, a recording medium may be conveyed by rotating two rollers (roller pair) while the recording medium is nipped between the two rollers. Also, in image forming apparatuses, images may be formed on a surface of a long recording medium, the recording medium is cut off after forming the images, and the image formed cut-off part of the recording medium is discharged (ejected).
In Patent Document 1, a technology is disclosed, which is related to a recording apparatus capable of detecting existence or non-existence of slack of a roll of paper, or detecting a remaining amount of the roll of paper in accordance with a conveyance method.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-302313